User talk:Ebram72
Welcome! Alliance With the Universal Triumvirate Hello, my name is Stavrok and I am the Major Executive of the Universal Triumvirate, I've noticed your clan and we seek an alliance with it. If you'd like to agree to a simple alliance (or perhaps something more involved in which case we can make a treaty) that would be terrific. Thank you! 02:27, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :*I didn't realize there was another lol. We're the Universal Triumvirate (that's our full name, but you can call us the Triumvirate too, whatever you want to not get us confused with the other one). Anyway, we'd like to be allies and we're open to negotiate whatever terms you want or just agree to be allies. Whatever you're up for. It's just us extending a friendly greeting. 03:58, July 28, 2012 (UTC) *We are and we aren't, the Triumvirate itself is not a part of RS but alot of our members are. Just a peace agreement but we'd be open to more if you're interested. 06:04, July 28, 2012 (UTC) :*It's official then! Good to be at peace. Let us know if you need anything! We'll be nearby. 06:13, July 28, 2012 (UTC) Featured Clans When we look for featured clans we usually look for well written articles with active editors, that's why your clan was chosen to be featured during September 2011. As for being chosen twice, there has not yet been such precedent, but with the passage of Forum:Wikia Legends - Proposal it is possible to be chosen twice if an article meets the standards set in the proposal. If your clan does meet the standards of the forum linked above, contact MinigameGod and ask him to put your clan in consideration to be featured next month. 12:53, August 10, 2012 (UTC) :* Sorry for the late reply / inactiveness; As per above, I don't see why not. You have a very detailed clan page and it has since been nearly a year since your last FC spot. So once september comes around just send me a quick message and I'll make sure the templates are all good for you. Thanks, 07:27, August 11, 2012 (UTC) :*Hi again. Feel free to edit Template:Featured_Clan/Info as you wish, and it will show up on the homepage. In regards to the user that deleted your page content... It's apart of our policy that users get 1 warning before any further action is taken. I have warned the user on their talk page, so any further disruptions will have punishments associated to them. If you want to read up on it here is a link. Thanks, 01:06, September 2, 2012 (UTC) I was a gambler when dicing existed, but not anymore. 02:51, September 6, 2012 (UTC) RE: I have warned the user, if he continues to vandalize your clan's page you should report it to User:MinigameGod or User:The Excel. Cheers, 19:06, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :* Thanks Jeff! Just to let you know, the definition of ban for the wiki is "Continuous and disruptive vandalism after being warned and blocked multiple times in the past, or a continuation of a serious verbal assault after a weeks block." - So, as you hopefully can understand, it takes a serious amount of vandalism to be able to (by wiki policy) block a user. We unfortunately didn't warn the user after the first sign of vandalism, and therefore I am against wiki policy to give them a block. Obviously, if the user continues, they will be subject to punishment, but until then we have to suffice with a warning. To read more feel free to read the RSC:BLOCK policy. Thanks, 06:34, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Protecting the Page Jeff beat me to it. I have thought about your clan page seriously, and I have come to the following conclusion. I'm giving you the option to protect your clan page. This would mean that ONLY people with a wikia account (being logged in) would be able to edit the page. This would stop any and all anonymous users, editing from IP addresses, from being able to edit the page. Of course, this may prevent some of your clan members from editing the page as an anonymous user - as to why I am offering it and not just doing it. I can always undo the protection in the future. If you would like to go ahead feel free to message me (it's just a few clicks). This option is only given for pages with excessive amounts of vandalism, such as the current situation with yours. Let me know your thoughts! Thanks, 07:14, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :* Done! 21:26, September 11, 2012 (UTC) :* I did warn you that this would happen above... Your page is protected by ALL unknown users (IP Addresses). The only users who can edit your page are people who have a wikia login and are logged in at the time of editing. I am happy to undo the protection, but you would have to start combating vandalism again. Otherwise, advise the clan member to make a wikia account (takes a min). 01:22, September 23, 2012 (UTC) :* Well, I guess we've run into a bug. The page is semi-protected which gives the page protection against editing by an unregistered or non-autoconfirmed user. Currently, NTA 72 is a non-autoconfirmed user, with no edits on the wiki. To edit the page the user has to have atleast 10 edits and have to be a wikia member for 4 days. I suggest that the user makes 10 quick edits on the clan's talk page. Sorry for the confusion and I hope this helps. See User access levels and Page protection for further info... 02:20, September 23, 2012 (UTC) Policy Changes Hey could you please take a look at this. 20:24, September 17, 2013 (UTC) * lol, going to post an opinion? :P 00:27, September 18, 2013 (UTC) :* Haha, thanks mate! I'll consider it for sure 12:41, September 18, 2013 (UTC) http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Help:Wiki_markup#Retaining_newlines_and_spaces See if that helps :) 15:46, September 18, 2013 (UTC) *So we will have to use <-poem> for the whole thing to pan out the way we want? *For now anyways yes. I might be able to make some templates for you or something... But unfortunately we don't control the wiki parser. That's up to wikia... 20:44, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Featured Clan I don't see why not, so here comes the template! Hi there! Your clan, The 72 Clan, has been nominated to be the Featured Clan for this month, (and next month, as the nomination is late) which means your clan will be displayed on the main page. If you accept then you can edit a short description of your clan and one image (probably a clan logo of some sort). This can be done by going to here and editing the template. Lastly, your able to put the Featured Clan template on your clan page. Just put the code at the very top of your clan page. If you have any questions please feel free to ask. Thanks, 01:42, September 23, 2013 (UTC) :* It was just because of the month change - All fixed! 08:13, October 2, 2013 (UTC) Homepage Request I have listed your requested clan page in the first segment of the main page as requested. The change may take up to 24 hours to be noticed as the main page display is delayed from edits made. If you have any questions or additional needs feel free to message me on my talk page. 23:47, October 9, 2013 (UTC) :* Ah, sorry - Have had school! Looks like it's been done 13:56, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Block They can edit it. 14:35, October 28, 2013 (UTC) :) 04:39, November 8, 2013 (UTC) *Editors who are logged in are able to edit your page. There is no restriction, other than needing to be a registered member on your page. You're new person can edit it. :) 02:38, December 10, 2013 (UTC) *There is no way to restrict a page. The restriction on the page is currently locked and limiting non-registered members from making edits. That is the highest restriction that can be made. Even with sysop abilities, I cannot limit a page to one or a few editors. 19:12, December 10, 2013 (UTC) *They have to log in. :) 20:48, December 10, 2013 (UTC) *There is NO way to restrict a page's edit-ability to specific editor accounts. The restriction on the article is limited to exclude non-logged in accounts. Your friend is doing something wrong... Since I'm not sitting at their computer, I'm not sure what. All the previous accounts you have requested be granted access to the article had nothing changed and they were able to edit. :) 05:39, December 14, 2013 (UTC) **Lol. I did it for you October 28th and November 8th. Did either of those editors have a problem? Other than post on your talk page that they could edit I didn't do anything. MinigameGod possesses no extra abilities that I don't also have. 21:06, December 14, 2013 (UTC) **ROFLMAO!!! I didn't do anything! 02:45, December 16, 2013 (UTC) Thanks! Thanks for your help with that vandalism. I don't think Lanclot knows how to use most of the wiki features, so it was good you were able to step in and help. For your information, I have nominated you to be given rollback privileges, Here. Please feel free to edit it and give support on the issue. Unfortunately, we don't have an active B'Crat at the moment to issue editor privileges, so I have made the nomination here for that, allowing me to give rollback rights to the active wiki users, which should help with stopping vandalism as it happens. Feel free to support, or not. :) We seem to be two of the only truly active editors on this wiki of late... so.... 16:29, December 27, 2013 (UTC) *Rollback rights give you the ability to undo vandalism easier than you currently have the ability to do. 14:30, December 28, 2013 (UTC) Thoughts? Still looking for some thoughts on: This and This. 04:06, January 7, 2014 (UTC) Rollback Rights Granted You have been given rollback rights. If you have questions on the special abilities associated with that, check Here or RuneScape Clans Wiki:Administrators. Basically, the ability helps you to quickly revert edits by clicking rollback, instead of having to undo every edit. 14:38, January 10, 2014 (UTC) Editing Please post a picture of what it looks like when you are editing the article. 16:05, January 16, 2014 (UTC) ---- Editing in source mode removes that problem. The basic visual editor is not designed for complex content editing. Wikia handles those problems- I cannot fix an issue regarding buggy editing. To give an example, if I were a jmod and you couldn't play the game... but that was because your internet wasn't working.... I would tell you to contact your internet provider. =/ Sorry I can't be of more help. What I would say is try editing in source mode. The article displays as the source mode editor is written. To contact wiki and provide feedback on glitch: http://runescapeclans.wikia.com/wiki/Special:Contact/feedback Have all your editors file reports too! 23:16, January 16, 2014 (UTC) Featured Clan Go right ahead, do you need my assistance? 01:05, June 3, 2014 (UTC) *Okay. Do you have a summary written? 22:32, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Been in 8 states in the last 8 days... sorry for the delayed response. I cannot locate the past summary, unfortunately, if you can get something written- or edit the location on the template of the main page, and I will deal with the coding for everything else, that would be helpful. 14:30, July 2, 2014 (UTC)